1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion detecting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motion detecting apparatus which is applied to a video camera and which detects a motion of an object scene with reference to a repeatedly fetched object scene image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, in order to detect a motion of a subject, four detection blocks, each of which has a representative point are assigned to an imaging surface. In each of the detection blocks, correlation values of a plurality of pixels forming a current field are calculated with reference to the representative pixel of a previous field. A motion vector expressing the motion of the subject is created based on the thus calculated correlation values. Herein, the four detection blocks are assigned to the imaging surface in a respectively overlapping manner. Thereby, even when the size of the subject is small, it is possible to highly accurately execute a motion correcting process such as a subject tracking.
However, in the above-described apparatus, a variation in resolution of image data is not assumed, and when the resolution of the image data is varied, there is a possibility that a motion detecting capability is decreased.